Barney's 30th Anniversary Celebration! (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's 30th Anniversary Celebration! is a special celebrating Barney's 30th anniversary. The special was released on DVD to stores on October 22, 2019. This special was aired on ABC, USA Network, NBC, PBS, and PBS Kids from December 2-31, 2019. Synopsis Over the years, Barney, the America's favorite purple dinosaur is celebrating his 30th anniversary in this special video with interviews, behind-the-scenes and music videos of your favorite Barney songs from the past! Series Cast * Barney (Costumes: David Voss/David Joyner/Carey Stinson/Josh Martin/Maurice Scott/Antwuan Steele/Patrick Mcalister/Rick Starkweather; Voices: Bob West/Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever/Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Costumes: Dao Knight/Jenny Dempsey/Jeff Ayers/Jennifer Romano/Jennifer Kendall/Lauren Mayeux; Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Costumes: Jenny Dempsey/Jeff Brooks/Kyle Nelson/Charles L. Shaws/Jerad Harris; Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Costumes: Adam Brown/Jeff Ayers/Jared Harris; Voice: Michaela Dietz) * The Backyard Gang **Michael (Brian Eppes) **Amy (Becky Swonke) **Tina (Jessica Zucha) **Luci (Leah Gloria) **Jason (Salim Grant) **Derek (Rickey Carter) **Adam (Alexander Jhin) **Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Min (Pia Hamilton) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * David (Robert Hurtekant) * David (Kenny Cooper) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Kenneth (Nathan Regan) * Juan (Michael Krost) * Jesse (Dean DeLuna) * Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) * Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) * Hannah (Marisa Kuers) * Kim (Erica Rhodes) * Kristen (Sara Hickman) * Chip (Lucien Douglas) * Curtis (Monte Black) * Jeff (Austin Ball) * Keesha (Mera Baker) * Danny (Jeffrey Hood) * Ashley (Maurie Chandler) * Alissa (Monet Chandler) * Emily (Hannah Owens) * Linda (Adrianne Kangas) * Jill (Lana Whittington) * Cody Newton (Trevor Morgan) * Abby Newton (Diana Rice) * Marcella (Kyla Pratt) * Debi (Jasmine Woods) * Mario (Zachary Soza) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Beth (Katherine Pully) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Scott (Alex Wilson) * Angela (Demi Lovato) * Gianna (Selena Gomez) * Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) * Tony (Zachary Fountain) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Colleen (Claire Burdette) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Ethan (Sinjin Venegas) * Allison (Mariah Snyder) * Lindsey (Ashlan Cunningham) * Sadie (Cosette Goldstein) * Sophie (Camille Goldstein) * Claire (Alexia Bailey) * Bethany (Breonna Burnham) * Lacey (Leesa Zimmermann) * Lucas (Victor Lopez) * Melissa (Mary Wheat) * Peter (Preston Strother) * Scott (Braeden Kennedy) * Josh (Cameron Rostami) * Bridget (Madison Pettis) * Haley (Christina Burdette) * Riley (Reagen Rees) * Samantha (Miranda Money) * Abigail (Hayley Sharp) * Jason (Cooper Allen McCullough) * Jessica (Marisa Salatino) * Madison (Abby Loncar) * Carmen (Chloe Colville) * Adam (Jackson Pace) * Matthew (Choyse Hall) * Patty (Cameron tenNapel) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariel Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) * Daniel (Casey Rodriguez) * Emma (Deborah Cole) * Holly (Justice Moore) * Jackie (Kate Aberger) * Taylor﻿ (Kacie Lynch) * Chloe (Athena Hawkins) * Destiny (Kennedy Donatto) * Grace (Madison McPherson) * Joshua (Jaren Lewison) * Layla (Layla Rostami) * Connor (Chase Vasquez) * Kioko (Keiko Sanders) * Rusty (Ben Lux) * Eli (Darrack White) * Natalia (Montse Hernandez) * The Winkster (David Voss/Ashley Wood) * Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) * Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) * Clarence the Goose (Ray Henry) * Old King Cole (DeWayne Hambrick) * Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) * Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatmon) * Mr. Copeland (Dell Johnson) * Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) * Miss Jo (Joan Jenkins) * Miss Kepler (Gene Raye Price) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) * Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) * Booker T. Bookworm (Earl Fisher) * Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliott) * Dr. TickTock (Ted Davey) * Farmer Dooley (Dave Tanner) * Mrs. Dooley (Wendy Welch) * Joe Scruggs * Tomie dePaola * Riders in the Sky (Woody Paul, Too Slim and Ranger Doug) * Pop Wheely (Grant James) * Mr. Knickerbocker (Todd Haberkorn) * Twynkle the Elf (Margaret Pyeatt) * The King (Rick Wetzel/Derrick J. Graves/Desi Romero) * The Queen (Nicola Lambo) * The Guard (Derrick J. Graves) * Mr. Peekaboo (Unknown) * Mrs. Peekaboo (Unknown) * Princess Zuleeka (Alexandrea Hairston) * Serena the Mermaid (Montana Tucker) * Maynard the Magician (Sky McDougall) * Horrible Harry the Giant (Nicholas J. Leinbach) * Meebeedeep (Alex Saxon) * Twinken (Voice: James LeBrecht) * Rainbow Beard (Stephen White) * Greg Murray - as Himself * Rebecca Garcia - as Herself * Mr. Deliveryman (Mark S. Bernthal) * Reggie the Deliveryman (Todd Everett) * Firefighter Frank (Frank Crim) * Mr. MacRooney (D. Day) * Officer Thompson (Noreen Davis) * Firefighter Berkeley (Lee Burns) * Firefighter Vandever (Dale Evans) * Man in the Moon (Burt Kehoe) * Mother Nature (Holly Franklin) * The Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) * Lucky Clover the Leprechaun * The Easter Bunny * The Snowman (Voice: Bob West) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Santa Claus * Mrs. Claus * Elves Non-Characters * The Wiggles - Greg Page, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt and Anthony Field Highlights * The Beginning of Barney - In 1988, Barney is debuted in his very first video in the Barney & the Backyard Gang video series. Also, Baby Bop made her debut in his first concert video in 1991. * The TV Show - Over the years, the hit television series of Barney & Friends started in 1992 on PBS up to present. Also, BJ makes his debut in the Season 2 episode, "A Brand New Friend", and Riff debuts in the Season 10 episode, "Welcome, Cousin Riff". * Barney's Friends Throughout the Years - Barney has lots of friends all year long. He also remembers them in the Backyard Gang series from 1988-1991 and the TV show from 1992-present. Of course, Barney remembers other special friends like Professor Tinkerputt, Mother Goose, Stella the Storyteller, Mr. Boyd and more. * Around the World - Barney loves to travel countries around the world, like other friends speak languages immediately. * Barney's Special Appearances - Barney has made guest appearances in many others like on TV and video. He also visits The Sunny Side Up Show on Sprout, the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, CPTV's 50th Anniversary Gala, Jerry Franklin's Retirement Gala in 2019 and more (even The Wiggles appeared with Barney on his second national tour ''Barney's Musical Castle'' in 2000 and on the Today Show). * Barney LIVE! on Stage - Barney is big on television, Barney has been LIVE! onstage. Like all Barney concerts, they are really BIG hits. Barney in Concert ''is where Barney has performed with the Backyard Gang, ''Barney's Big Surprise is where Barney, Baby Bop and their friends celebrate BJ in his 7th birthday, Barney's Musical Castle is where Barney and his friends deliver the king back his crown, Barney's Colorful World is where Barney and his friends take a trip around the world, Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour is where Barney and his friends go to a Tee-riffic toy factory, Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! is where everybody celebrates Barney's birthday and even Barney Live! in New York City, the BIGGEST show that was performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York. Other Barney live shows that are exclusively for other countries, including Barney's Musical Park, Barney's Let's Imagine, Barney's Space Adventures, Barney Rocks! and so much more. Also, the live attraction "A Day in the Park with Barney" at Universal Studios Florida has opened since 1995, and Barney's Theatre at Alton Towers in Staffordshire, England for three years. * Barney's First Movie: A memory from Barney's Great Adventure, his very first movie has released in 1998. * Barney Products - Many other Barney videos, toys, books, music albums and other merchandise available in stores. * On the Sets - The sets of the schools (Seasons 1-6), the treehouse and the park from Barney & Friends. * The Evolution of Barney - Barney's costume performers and voice actors are played during the show. * Barney Songs from the Past - All Barney songs were the original, children's and nursery rhymes. * Celebrating the Holidays - Barney loves celebrating the holidays like New Year's Eve, Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, Easter, 4th of July/Independence Day, Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas. Songs (This is a list of all the songs that were heard during clips of the Backyard Gang series, TV show, home videos and live shows.) # If You're Happy and You Know It (Scene Taken from: Movin' and Groovin' / "Let's Make Music!") # Being Together (Scene Taken from: "Pot Full of Sunshine") # The Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: "Be a Friend") # My Yellow Blankey (Scene Taken from: "Red, Blue and Circles Too!") # BJ's Song (Scene Taken from: "We've Got Rhythm") # I Hear Music Everywhere (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music) # Everyone is Special (Scene Taken from: "A Very Special Delivery!") # I Just Can't Wait (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") # Laugh with Me! (Scene Taken from: "Caring Hearts") # The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: "Going Places!") # The Wheels on the Bus (Scene Taken from: "Let's Go for a Ride!") # Riding in the Car (Scene Taken from: "Are We There Yet?") # Row, Row, Row Your Boat (Scene Taken from: "Boats") # And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Scene Taken from: "Spring Into Fun!") # BINGO (Scene Taken from: Sing & Dance with Barney) # Down on Grandpa's Farm (Scene Taken from: Barney in Concert) # Growing (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") # Me and My Family (Scene Taken from: "My Family and Me") # Walk Around the Block (Scene Taken from: Walk Around the Block with Barney) # Jungle Adventure (Scene Taken from: "Rabbits") # If I Lived Under the Sea (Scene Taken from: "Splish! Splash!") # Books are Fun! (Scene Taken from: "The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure") # Just Imagine (Scene Taken from: Imagination Island) # Castles So High (Scene Taken from: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Imagine (Scene Taken from: Barney's Great Adventure) # If All the Raindrops (Scene Taken from: "The Exercise Circus!") # Mr. Knickerbocker (Scene Taken from: Barney in Concert) # The Exercise Song (Scene Taken from: "Excellent Exercise!") # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (Scene Taken from: "It's Your Birthday, Barney!") # Have a Snack! (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") # Good Manners (Scene Taken from: "Play Piano with Me!") # Alphabet Song (Scene Taken from: "Letters") # The Dino Dance (Scene Taken from: Movin' and Groovin' / "Movin' Along") # Happy Birthday to You (Scenes Taken from: "Happy Birthday, Barney!", "It's Your Birthday, Barney!", Barney's Birthday, "Look at Me, I'm 3!" and Barney's Big Surprise ''and audio taken from ''Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!) # It's Halloween Night Tonight (Scene Taken from: Barney's Halloween Party) # Winter's Wonderful (Scene Taken from: "A Sunny, Snowy Day") # We Wish You a Merry Christmas (Scene Taken from: Barney's Night Before Christmas) # Together with You (Scenes Taken from: Barney & the Backyard Gang videos, Barney & Friends, home videos and live shows) # I Love You (Scene Taken from: Imagination Island, Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Colorful World, Sing & Dance with Barney, Barney's Best Manners: You're Invitation to Fun!, Let's Make Music, "The Queen of Make-Believe", "Who's Who at the Zoo?", "Differences", "A Royal Welcome", Barney in Concert, "Caring Means Sharing", "Grandparents are Grand! (1993)", It's Time for Counting, Three Wishes, "Hola, Mexico!", Waiting for Santa, "Dancing", "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?", Barney Live! in New York City, What a World We Share, "Pot Full of Sunshine", "A Package of Friendship", "A Visit to Santa", "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney", "Stick with Imagination!", Barney's Night Before Christmas, Barney's Sense-Sational Day, "My Family and Me", Celebrating Around the World, "Rhyming Time (U.S.)", "Habitat", Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour, Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! and A Day in the Park with Barney) (4x) Trivia * This special is written by Jim Lewis and Michael Maurer. * This special was narrated by male and female spokespersons with scenes from other Barney videos from the past. DVD Special Features * * * Category:Fake Barney Anniversary Specials